My Last Day
by BloodAllOverTheFloor
Summary: My first song fic. I kind of suck at summaries, but I promise that its really good! Jerry/OC Rated T for violence and scariness.


**Well this is my first songfic. Ever. Wrote it to the song "The Bird and the Worm – The Used" **

**Doesn't matter when it takes place, but I chose the 2011 Jerry because he was so gosh darn sexy and scary. Never liked Farrell until this movie, and I gotta say I am hooked. Went to see fright night for David Tennant but Farrell stole the show, still had my Tennant fan-girl moments, but nearly ruined my pants over Farrell. Oh geez, did I say that out loud? Oops. **

**But as usual, I own nothing except my OC. Anything that has a trademark belongs to its rightful owners. So don't sue me, otherwise I cant get that bass guitar I want so bad. You should probably listen to the song while reading this, might make you tickle in joy. Aaaaaaaanyways, on with the fic! **

**PS its my birthday on Saturday the 3rd, so add me a happy bday!**

**My Last Day**

_I used to have this sexy guy for a neighbour. His name was Jerry. My mom was totally in love with him, and I couldn't blame her. He was drop dead gorgeous! He lived across the street, but no one really saw him till it was near dark, or darker. Which made me wonder. Why? _

_Everyone thought he was a cool guy, doing his own thing and hardly ever bothering anybody. Minding his own business. But at some point I found out something I shouldn't have. And I never told any body. I don't know that I should have or not, but I never said a thing. About a week after he moved in, I found out that Jerry, oh so sweet, sexy, drop-dead handsome Jerry, that lived across the street, was a vampire._

_Yep you heard me right. A vampire. But he wasn't one of those brooding, lovesick sparkling pixies you hear about all the time. He was one of the vampires that haunted your dreams and nightmares. One of the vampires that scare you to death. And he knows, he knows that I knew about him. And it was only a matter of time before he would deal with it. With me. So, Mom if you find this if you can't find me, then you know why._

_I love you, and I am sorry this ever happened._

_Annya._

I sighed as I put my pen down, looking towards my window. It was slowly getting dark out. For the past few days I was expecting Jerry to smash through my window and do his vampire thing. But it never happened. Maybe I was just paranoid. But it was bound to happen. There was a knocking at the door. Maybe mom forgot something again, I always lock the door on her after she leaves for work.

I headed downstairs.

**He wears his heart  
>safety pinned to his backpack<strong>

I jumped onto the landing expecting mom to be at the door. "What did you forget this time you old lady?" I said with a small laugh as I opened the door. My smile faded and my heart stopped. It wasn't my mom. It was Jerry. He grinned at me as he leaned with both his arms against he frame, his head tilted to the side slightly as he looked at me.

**His backpack is all that he knows  
>Shot down by strangers<br>**

"All alone." He stated. How did he know? Was he watching my house? Waiting for mom to leave? Oh shit, he probably was watching me. I started to tremble as he closed his eyes and sniffed the air in one long inhale. "You cant come in. You need an invitation!" I said weakly, cursing myself for sounding so weak. He tilted his head to the side, the lighting made him look menacing. The lights from my house made his pale flesh seem even more white. I could see his veins along his neck. He chuckled with a dark smirk like he was accepting a challenge.

**whose glances can cripple  
>the heart and devour the soul<br>**

His arms dropped to his sides as he carefully glanced around. Then turning his once dark eyes that were now completely black like charcoal upon me. I gasped and stepped back because of his eyes. So black. He smirked smugly as he took his first step into my house. He smiled at the look of pure fear etched its way onto my face. Raising his arms slightly as he stood inside my house. "You're mother was kind enough to invite me in."

**All alone he turns to stone  
>while holding his breath half to death<br>**

I bit back a scream as he slowly closed the door, turning to run into the kitchen to arm myself. I heard his dark chuckle as the door closed and locked. I ripped open a drawer and pulled out the sharpest looking carving knife as he came up behind me, smelling me. It was now or never, I yelled as I turned around with the knife slicing into him.

**Terrified of whats inside  
>to save his life he crawls<br>like a worm from a bird  
>crawls like a worm from a bird<strong>

He let out the most terrifying sound I have ever heard. He stumbled back as I bolted for the stairs. Tears streaming from my eyes like rivers. My heart pounded against my ribs so hard it hurt. Where do you hid from a vampire, when not even your own house will save you? I ran to moms room and closed the door. I searched for a hiding spot in a deadly panic. I opened the closet, and stepped inside. Clutching the knife to my chest. 

Out of his mind away  
>pushes him whispering<p>

I could hear his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a small growl with every breath he let out. I closed y eyes and prayed that he wouldn't come in to moms room first. To give me time to prepare some sort of defence. Who was I kidding! I was fighting a vampire with a fucking kitchen knife! I shook in fear, leaning up against the back all of the closet.

**must have been out of his mind  
>mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head<br>maybe out of his mind  
><strong>

He came into moms room. The door opened harshly as it bounced off the wall. I could tell he was smelling for me, I covered y mouth as my heart pounded harder then ever before. I was shaking now. I knew I was going to die, probably very painfully for trying to fight back. At that moment, I decided that I was going out with a bang. If I was going to die, I would die fighting.

**All alone he turns to stone  
>while holding his breath half to death<br>**

He came to the closet and I held back a whimper. I clutched the knife so hard my knuckles were turning white. I heard him hum lightly, from the little space between the door I saw him raise a deadly clawed hand. His hands ripped the closet doors off the hinges with a loud crack of wood.

**Terrified of whats inside  
>to save his life he<br>crawls like a worm from a bird  
>crawls like a worm from a bird<br>**

I screamed as he reached for me. Slashing at his arm with the knife and gouged the flesh. Blood spewed like a river as he let out a deathly growl and stepped back. I screamed at him as I came at him with the knife again. I swung at his chest, cutting him again. He snarled at me as he grabbed hold of my arm with his clawed hands.

**All he knows  
>If he can't relieve it it grows<br>and so it goes  
><strong>

He threw me against the wall. I hit it with a sickening thud as pain exploded through out my body. I moaned in pain as I made to sit up. He stood in front of me as I got to my knees. I felt completely broken as all the muscles in my back screamed a me to stop moving. "You bit off a lot more then you can handle. Should have just ignored me." He told me darkly.

**he crawls like a worm  
>crawls like a worm from the bird<br>**

I raised my eyes to him, the tears have stopped but he knew that I was terribly afraid of him, and I was still going to fight to live. He smiled at me as he reached down and grabbed hold of my throat. Pulling me to my feet, I grabbed at his arm. The clawed nails digging into my skin, pulling me closer to his face.

**Out of his mind away  
>pushes him whispering<br>must have been out of his mind  
><strong>

"All of this could have been avoided. You wouldn't have to die so young and helpless." He smirked, looking at the blood on his chest and arm from wounds that no longer existed. "Well, not completely helpless." He slammed me against the wall. More pain as I saw stars explode in front of my eyes.

**All alone he turns to stone  
>while holding his breath half to death<br>**

He threw his head back, exposing his jagged teeth as he gripped my hair and pulled my head back revealing my neck. I let out a strangled cry as his teeth slammed down and tore into my flesh. That pain was unimaginable. Indescribable. He was making it hurt. Every few moments he it down harder, then he suddenly let me go. I dropped to he floor. I could feel the blood flowing from my neck. My body felt like lead, so heavy. But I some how managed to get to my feet and stagger my way towards the stairs.

**Terrified of whats inside  
>to save his life he crawls<br>like a worm from a bird  
>crawls like a worm from a bird<strong>

Jerry fallowed. His heavy footsteps fallowed mine closely. As I reached the stairs, and tried to make my way down, he chuckled lightly at my will to get away and survive. At this point I was sobbing like crazy. The only thing keeping me going was the adrenaline and fear. Jerry had to have been enjoying this. "Annya, Annya, Annya. So sweet and innocent. Too bad."

**All alone**

**he's holding his breath half to death  
><strong>

I felt his foot on my back as he gave a kick. I plummeted down the stairs, hitting the landing hard. He was standing by my head as soon as I hit the floor. He knelt down and looked at me. His face was back to the not so scary but still scary sexy face he wore around people. He made tsking noises at me as he moved the hair away from my face with a sharp nail. His face looked sad for a moment.

**Terrified to save his life  
>he crawls like a worm<br>**

"You don't have to die just yet lovely. Not yet." He looked at me. I honestly didn't want to die yet. I was too young. Not even out of high school yet. What would Ed think of me leaving? I opened my eyes slowly, as far as I could, pleading that he didn't kill me. That he wouldn't kill me. He smirked as he lifted me up like a baby, rubbing the side of my face lightly. "P-plea..." Was all I could say.

**Crawls like a worm from a bird  
>crawls like a worm from a bird<br>crawls like a worm from a bird  
>crawls like a worm<br>crawls like a worm  
>crawls like a worm from a bird <strong>

"Good girl."

SO how was that? I really liked it. It was fun to write. R/R!


End file.
